Emison-More then friends
by nisiku
Summary: Emily Fields, Alison Dilaurentis, Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings and Aria Montgomery are best friends. What happens when Emily and Alison try the 'friends with benefit' thing? Things get hot and during that Hanna and Cece (best friend of Alison) get closer too. Rated M for sexual content & language! Enjoy;)
1. Chapter 1

**This story is rated M !**

**Means sexual content and adult language!**

**You have been warned.**

* * *

**First!**

**There was no A. Alison didnt hurt the girls especially not Emily.**

**They are best friends.**

* * *

Alison POV

Today the day is going to be like the other days. I wake up in bed. It's Friday and the girls and i are going to have a sleepover at spencer's.

We are going to rosewood high and we are the famous girls there. Boys and girls love us. Of course girls love emily more because emily is a lesbian and came out already. And she is really,_ really_ hot. I'm the queen of the school but i just care about my best friends. Aria is in love with ezra fitz. Our teacher. Everyone knows it but that isn't a problem because ezra started to teach at another school. Hanna's boyfriend is caleb. They are so cute and all guys had an eye at her. Spencer is with toby. They are together for one and a half year now. She is the smartest one.

And I..like i said am the queen B of the school. Everyone watched me. The guys want to be with me and the girls want to be me. But i dont care because my life is perfect.

The one thing i hate is when everyone is watching emily. Like every other girl i had a crush on her too. Not like i love her but she's hot and everyone knows she's good in bed. Like i said "shy in the streets. Sexy in the sheets."

But the problem is that she isn't shy anymore. She knows that the girls want her and she loves the girls. But she doesn't want to be in a RELATIONSHIP. She sleeps with the girls but isn't together with one of them. I can understand that she doesnt want a relationship but all the girls she had/has sex with can be happy because everyone says shes really good in it. And i want to know it too.

Although she has sex with many girls she hasnt a bad reputation. But everyone wants her.

* * *

Emily POV

Today is friday. That means a friday night with my friends and saturday night party and so on. Since my coming out I'm an other person. All girl loves me and i love them all too. And like hanna says "Emily can get her hands in every girls panties while boys would need months". It is right. I came out two years ago and after one year i am who i am. I mean i have a lot of sex. And i don't have a bad reputation. So I'm not gonna change anything.

I just wonder how it would be with a girl i really know. A girl who i don't really love but which i love like my best friend. And with that i mean alison. She just needs to touch me and i dream of her and i having sex in the bathroom.

* * *

Nobody's POV

All the girls went to school to meet at emily's locker. They went to their classes. Ali, hanna and emily were in one and spencer and aria were in an other class.

In the class emily and hanna were talking the whole time.

Hanna: Em you have a stalker.

Emily: what where?

Hanna: Diana is looking up and down your body.

Emily: oh. I don't care because tonight is friday that means a night with my bestfriends you know.

Hanna: em i need to ask you something

Emily: oh. Sure what is it?

Hanna: did you ever dream of having sex with me? Or the other girls? Don't take it wrong but i want to know. I mean i did so..

Emily: really Han? (Laughs) honestly i dream of ali and i having sex. I don't know why but i can imagine it really well.

Hanna: why ali? I'm hotter!

Emily: han i said i don't know why ali, but when i see her i feel much more lust than to any other girl. And yes. You are definitely hot han don't worry.

Hanna (louder than before because she laughs a little): so sex with ali huh?

Emily: HANNA!

the whole class started to laugh because they heard what hanna said.

Teacher: hanna marin and emily fields go out. I don't want to hear such a conversation in my room. You can talk about it after school don't worry.

Emily looked at hanna who laughed while going out the room.

Emily: what's so funny han?

Hanna: did you see the look of diana and ali? That was so good.

Emily: oh fuck. What will ali say?

Hanna: don't worry. Just finish the day and maybe she forgets about it when we are at spencer's.

* * *

***after school at spencers***

All the girls were at spencer but hanna and emily.

Spencer: where are they?

Ali: i think they are talking about sex again.

Aria: what do you mean?

Ali: they were kicked out of class when the teacher heard about emily's sex life.

Spencer: what? Seriously? I mean everyone knows about her sexlife. I mean friday night she's with us and Saturday she's with someone else.

Ali went out of the room.

Aria: spenc whats going on with her?

Spencer: i don't know.

Finally emily and hanna arrive.

They are watching movies and are talking.

Ali, Spencer and Aria sit in one couch. Hanna lays on the ground with blankets. Emily sits on the other couch.

Hanna recognizes that emily and alison just watched at their own phone smiling.

She texts emily.

**To Emmybear**: em are you texting your "dreamgirl"?:D

**From Emmybear**: han just shut up and stay quiet!

**To ****Emmybear**: just show me what you two are writing than I'll be quiet. For now you know!;)

**From ****Emmybear**: han please don't.

**To ****Emmybear**: is there something you can't tell me honey?

**From ****Emmybear**: you are a terrible person han!

**To ****Emmybear**: just send me screenshots. And i try not to laugh.

**From ****Emmybear**: fine. But don't say anything!

***sends screenshot***

**Alison-A  
****Emily-E**

**E**: hey ali. I'm sorry for what happened today.

**A**: if you mean the thing in class that you could imagine having sex with me then I don't know what to say.

**E**: I'm sorry really! I didn't mean it.

**A**: you don't?

**E**: no

**A**: what a pity..

**E**: why?

**A**: if you would have meant it then I wouldn't say anything against it.

**E**: ali? What do you mean?

**A**: everyone wants to have sex with you. Me included.

**E**: why didn't you tell me?

**A**: why did you tell me you didn't mean what you said?

**E**: because i don't want things to be awkward. But if you wanna do it I can't say anything against it.

**A**: you say it like you don't really wanna do it.

**E**: oh believe me I want to!

**A**: when?

**E**: now

**A**: we aren't alone Em.

**E**: but I want you. Now!

**A**: I have an idea babe.

***screenshot ends***

* * *

Hanna texts em.

**To ****Emmybear**: what's the plan?

**From ****Emmybear**: you dont wanna know.

**To ****Emmybear**: yes i do.

**From ****Emmybear**: no. And i sent you this so you have to wait!


	2. Chapter 2

Hanna POV

Wow. That's really awkward. I mean now i know ali and emily will have sex tonight somehow. And we are at spencer's. And i try so hard not to laugh! I never thought Alison Dilaurentis is so attracted to emily. And it was so bad that i couldn't say anything cause i promised em. But i want to see what the plan is!

After i thought about it i looked around the room. Spencer and aria were watching the movie when i realized that alison bit her bottom lip hard and she just stared at her phone. I faced emily who stared at hers too breathing heavily. While i was watching emily i recognized Em's head is about to get really red and she breathed as more heavy as before.

And with that i know what's going on. They are writing what they will do to each other.

* * *

**Hanna (H) texts emily (E):**

**H**: Em i know what's going on. Stop writing such naughty texts or your red head will explode. And if you don't want the other girls know about it you should control yourself.

**E**: what are you saying?

**H**: just look at you both. I can see the wetness between the legs of you two with your CLOTHES on.

**E:** but what should i do?

**H**: Wait till tomorrow. Control your pusspuss hun. And now i want to read more screenshots because the film is boring as hell.

**E**: han no. I really love you but i can't do that. When ali finds out she will kill me. And YOU!

**H**: i wont say something..just pleeeeease! Beside the fact that caleb is away for a week i want to get wet. And i know now you can't say no em.

**E**: so you re getting wet when you read this? How wet?

**H**: really really wet. So now nobody can know because when caleb reads I'm getting wet because of you he will be mad.

**E**: he won't but thats a point.

**H**: really? I love you em! Muah:*

**E**: just wait a moment. I want her to come;)

**H**: wow em..just take your time to finish things:D

* * *

After a while i looks up to ali. Her mouth was open with a smile on it. You can see her dreaming of their night. And i know that i want caleb to come back because i want some of that too.

Finally emily sent the next screenshots:

* * *

***screenshot***

**Alison-A  
****Emily-E**

**E**: so what's the idea honey?

**A**: if we can't do it real now we have to write it

**E**: okay but im not good at this so..

**A**: just try em

**E**: but how do i start?

**A**: i sit beside you. My hand going up to your neck. Pulling your head to mine. I kiss you. I taste your lips and want more.

**E**: wow ali..are you doing this often

**A**: no but i dreamt about it. It's your turn em

**E**: please do some more

**A**: i lick your bottom lip to get my tounge in your moth. You let me in

**E**: our tongues are fighting for dominance. Finally you give in. Im on top laying you down on bed.

**A**: without breaking the kiss i put my hands in your hair putting my legs around your waist.

**E**: my hands travel down your body. From your neck to your chest down to your hips. I kiss down your neck sucking on it.

**A**: i love it letting out a soft moan. I feel im getting much more wet and tighten my grip around your waist pushing you down.

**E**: i feel you under me. Our breasts rubbing against each other. I sat up pulling your shirt up. I watch your body and touch your stomach.

**A**: im wearing a black sexy victoria secret bra. When you touch me i groan and push my hips againgst yours.

**E**: i stand up fast pulling my pants down and my shirt leaving me in bra and panties. I reach for your pant throwing it to the ground. I get up to you again.

**A**: i pull your body down to mine feeling your body up to mine. My hands exploring your body. I kiss your neck bite your earlobe and lick down your neck to your shoulder "you taste so good"

**E**: im horny as fuck ali

**A**: dont stop. Do it to me. Make me cum babe.

**E**: my hands cup your breasts squeezing it. I managed to get off your bra sucking on your nipple. Its hard so i went to the other breast.

**A:** i moan when you do this. I get off your bra and squeezing your breasts. I love it. I put your underwear down looking down your body. "You are so amazing"

**E:** leaving me naked i get off your panties. I look at your body. My hands travel from your neck down your breasts to your stomach down your p*ssy. I touch it gently not going in to it.

**A**: the feeling of your hand down on me makes me feel like in heaven. I moan and pull you down on me feeling our naked body on mine.

**E**: i kiss you passionately. My hand down your p*ssy. "You re so wet." And i want to make you scream.

**A**: "do it baby. I want you now." I put my legs around you pushing you as close as possible.

**E**: i whisper in your ear: "i want to hear you baby" i get my fingers through your lips. Feeling your wetness. Cant belive i make you this wet.

**A**: em do it im going to swim in my pants.

**E**: then wait and dont interrupt. Im in now.

**A**: okay go ahead. Please with every detail!

**E**: my fingers rub through your p*ssy. Im fixed at your clit so im rubbing it slowly to make you go crazy.

**A:** "em please. I wanna cum."

**E**: i kiss your lips letting your tongue in. I kiss down your body. I wanna taste you. Im down your p*ssy. I kiss your lips then go to your clit. Im eating you fully out. "You taste amazing"

**A:** i moan and i know when you lick my clit im about to come. "E-em im cumming."

**E**: i let go of your clit pushing slowly one finger inside you. Than a second. Im getting faster and faster.

**A**: when you put your fingers in and out my p*ssy i grab your head which is down on me not doing anything. I moan loud your name when you get faster.

**E**: i cant wait for you to come undone so i get my finger in and out as fast i can. I bend my fingers against your stomach inside you finding your g-spot.

**A**: i scream your name and grabyour hair. Emily make me come now.

**E**: you are about to come so i place my tongue back your clit hearing you come. I dont stop after you came wanting to make you come a second time. You arch your body and your hands grab my hair as fast as you can. I lick your clit up-down then i circle it. I pushing my fingers in. My arm hurts but i want to hear you. "Say my name baby".

**A**: emily i want you i want you so bad right now!

**E**: i didn't hear my name babe. Im not done yet.

**A**: "emily fuck me harder"

**E**: here you go. I went faster and harder.

**A**: i feel I'm cumming. "E-Em im cumming..fuck yeah..god fuck em!"

**E**: you throw your head back. Pressing your body up-down. I hear you screaming my name cumming undone. I ride it out and come up kissing you passionately.

**A**: braving heavily i taste myself when you entered your tongue.

***end of screenshots***

* * *

I look up emilys eyes. I swallow hard. That is fucking hot. I felt water runs out my mouth. I wasn't able to say anything. I got up to sit next to emily and whisper in her ear "em you have to bang her. She's asking for it and I would join it..When i wouldn't be with caleb. But I'm so turned on right now." I know she loves the feeling of my breath on her neck. I kiss her cheek and turn to look to the others. Ali gave me a look saying 'dont touch her she's mine now'. Spencer and aria looked cofused but turned around to watch the movie.

"You're right" she says standing up and getting closer to Ali throwing a blanket over them.

Em, sweet Em..that's not what i meant but I'll enjoy whatever you are going to do now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating but this story is on Wattpad and I have to right it there too and is much more complicated so sorry. But here is the update:)!**

* * *

**Alison POV**

I was wet as fuck after texting with em. I couldn't concentrate till hanna stood up going to emily kissing her cheek._ Get away from her. She's mine now. _I thought. Then i saw emily grinning from ear to ear. She stood up getting a blanket and get over to me laying down with me on the couch. Hanna giggled and i was just confused.

Emily laid behind me throwing the blanket over our bodies. I was so nervous right now.

Then i feel her hand on my stomach. She pushed me closer to her laying her hand on my hip.

Ali whispered: em what are you doing?

Emily in alis ear: i thought when we can't have each other we should cuddle.

Ali: why's hanna smiling so hard?

Em: she knows whats going on.

Ali: what? how?

Em: its hanna ali..she knows us..and she knew whats up when she read our faces.

Ali: did you tell her?

Em: uhh..kind of..

Ali: em? What did you do?

Em: she wanted me to send her the conversation..otherwise she would have told the girls..

I turned around to face emily.

Ali: you did what?!

Em: please don't be mad..it's just hanna and she takes it easy but if the others would know things would going to get crazy..please hun

Ali: im sorry but excuse me

Em: dont ali..

I stood up. The girls finally all looked at me.

Ali: hanna marin. Come with me! Now.

Em: ali?

Ali: come on hanna i just wanna talk about some funny stuff

Hanna: uhm..uh..okay

I left the room with hanna.

* * *

Hanna: what's so important?

Ali: i swear if you talk about it..if you make fun of it and if you are saying one fucking word im gonna kill you for real hanna!

Hanna: calm down. I hope you arent going to swim in your pants

Hanna started laughing.

Ali: oh..you think its funny..i think it's fun for me to say caleb you dream of having sex with em huh?

Hanna: okay ali calm down it was just a joke. Geez..

Ali: sry han..it's just that i don't want anyone to know because i haven't done anything like that in my life..

Hanna: what exactly do you mean? Dreaming about having sex with your best friend or going to have sex?

Ali: seriously han..im nervous because i never had sex with a girl before. And what if I'm bad at it? And things will be weird when we do this. Should i do this?

Hanna: honestly.. You will be amazing..Alison Dilaurentis i swear she will come undone! And i think you two can handle it..

Ali: why so sure about it? I mean that i will be amazing?

Hanna: just when you touch her arm i can tell you she's fucking wet. SwimmiI'm in her pants you know.

Ali: shut up han. But thanks, love ya han.

Hanna: youre welcome but please promise me not to do it today..

Ali: i want to take it easy before letting her in..i want to know how to touch her.

Hanna: okay we should go. I will be dreaming about you two when we won't stop now. And i just want caleb in my head you know?

Ali: sure han

* * *

We laughed and got back. I got back to emily cuddling with her. She wrapped her arm around me.

Emily: i missed you.

Ali: I'm here now and could sleep in this position right now.

Emily: lay back hun. That will be your best sleep.

I was confused but leaned back. I felt she stroked me carefully. I felt her thumb circle on my skin on my stomach and after a while i fell asleep smiling.

* * *

**Emily POV**

I was glad after hanna and ali left the room that spencer and aria didn't care and fell asleep.

After about five minutes they came back. I thought ali would be pissed and would go to her couch but she got over to me laying down in front of me coming closer. I wrapped my arm around her.

After she said she could sleep right now i smiled. She was so sweet sometimes i can't believe it. After she leaned back like i told her i stroke her carefully. I love her skin. And her warmth and damn her curves. This is the perfect moment. I recognized she fell asleep so i kissed her forhead not letting her out of my hold. She's so beautiful. I hoped that we will share a lot more of these moments together.

Hanna went up to Spencers bedroom. She doesn't like to sleep on the couch or the ground-when shes not drunk!

I watched ali sleeping for a while. She was sleeping peaceful in my arms. I closed my eyes then fell asleep too.

Alison POV

When i woke up i heard the girls in the kitchen. I slowly went in the kitchen. I looked for em but she wasnt there.

Hanna: shes on her run ali

Alison: ohh..uhm i need to go because my dad wants me to be with him..he works really much.. So see ya later guys.

We all hugged and then i got out to my house.

For the whole morning and afternoon i spent the day with my dad. I was a little sad because emily didn't text me the whole day. Doesn't she want to do it?

When my dad left for work i decided to text em.

Ali: hey em can you please come over?

Emily: uhm yeah sure.

It was really awkward how she texted me. I knew she doesn't want to do this. I thought.

The doorbel rang. I got really nervous. I opened the door watching emily.

Emily smiled giving ali a kiss on her cheek.

Ali: come in em

Emily went in.

Ali: so you don't want to do this do you? I mean you didn't text me and didn't wake me up this morning.

Emily: ali really? I didn't wake you because you looked so sweet sleeping. And i didn't text you because well..i..i don't want to rush things.

Ali: rush things? It's not like we are together em

Emily: no that's not it. I mean i don't want you do things you might regret.

Ali: em..you know i want it and i can't wait for it..but i can't just have sex with you..i mean i need time to get used to your body. My first time with a girl should be good..i mean you are an expert and I'm just..i don't know i never did that..

Emily: ali come here.

I went over to emily who took her hands on my waist. I was a little confused but i felt emily pushed me towards her.

She whispers in my ear "i am never so turned on like i am when I'm with you". I swallowed hard feeling her breath against my skin.

She wrapped her arms around me looking in my eyes smiling. Then i put my hands on the back of her neck pulling her head down to meet my lips. Our lips moved and moved and it was amazing. I never had such a good kiss. She asked with her tounge to come in my mouth so i opened it. Our tongues fought with each other. I suddenly felt my wetness between my legs. She can turn me on so fast. We pulled away catching breath.

Ali: wow..

Emily: i know..

Ali: of course you do

Emily: no that was different..

Ali: what do you mean? I wasn't good? I'm sorry em..

Emily: no it was the opposite.. I never..i never had such a kiss..i-i don't know what to say..

Ali: shut up and kiss me one more time..please i want to feel your lips again.

We kissed like before but the kiss got heated. I wanted her so bad right now. I pushed her against the wall. I got my hands off from her neck. I wanna feelit. Iwant to feel her breast. The first time i really touch a breast that's not mine.

So my hand went up to her shoulder. Than down slowly to one breast. I was glad that her shirt covered them because if i will see her naked i knew i couldn't smiled through the kiss but then i went away laughing.

Ali: I'm going to love teasing you babe

Emily: ugh. I hate it.

We watched three movies while cuddling in my bed. It was really dark outside so i didn't want to let emily go.

Emily: ali i have to leave it's dark already.

Ali: please stay here. I will call your mom. Please stay over tonight.

Emily sighed then nodded.

I called pam. She said yes so i went to emily in bed cuddling like before.

In the middle of the movie i heard her breath slow down. She fell asleep. I kissed her forehead then fell asleep too.

I wake up. It was still dark. It was 2am. Everything was silent. I looked over to em who was still sleeping. I just dreamt of her and i. I felt i got wet during the dream. Ughstopit. Now! I knew i wasn't ready to have sex with her but i want to stop my mind thinking about us. I knew what to do. I need an orgasm next to her. But what will she say? Should i tell her? Maybe she won't hear it because she's in a deep sleep. I got my hand under my panties feeling how wet i am. Fuck em. Whatare you doing to me. But i rubbed my fingers against my clit trying not to moan. Pleasedontwakeup. Please. My body got hot and my breathing was heavy. Please let me comeshemustn'tknow. Then i felt a grip on my stomach. She was awake. I fell in my bed hard with my back. Fuck!

Emily: don't stop..please.

What? Shebeggedmetodoit?

Emily: please ali.

Ali: em i-

Emily: please.

Ali: you have to help me.

Emily: how?

Ali: kiss me and hold me.

Emily came up to me to kiss me passionately. My fingers started to rub my clit again. I let a moan in her mouth. She sat up i feel I'm going to cum.

Fuck! I felt emilys hand on my stomach. She watched me doing it. She bit her bottom lip. I heard her breathing heavily. Then she started to move her hand down my hand which rubbed my clit. She pushed it down so there was more pressure on my clit. Right then i climaxed.

"Fuck..fu-fuck em!"

She kissed me one more time then laid down beside me. She wrapped her arms around me i placed my head in the crook of her neck.

Emily: ali..that was so hot

Ali: im sorry but i just had to do it..i couldn't stand it..

Emily: no ali you dont understand..that was one of the hottest things i have ever seen.

I didn't say anything more. I fell asleep fast in her arms. It felt like heaven.


End file.
